The Tie
by Mossadartninja
Summary: Working late, going home, food, movie, it's all normal- well mostly


She heard the ding of the elevator and then his footsteps, he was back half and hour after he said he would be.

"Where have you been?" Ziva asked, slamming the phone back into its cradle.

"Relax my ninja. I told you," Tony said, stopping in front of her desk, "I had to take a shower after that suspect threw up on me." The scowl disappeared from Ziva's face, replaced with a smile and a laughed.

"Hey, it's not funny," whined Tony.

"Yes it is," she giggled. "You should learn to listen better."

"What does being a good listener have to do with this? The only reason you didn't get any on you was because you hid behind me."

"Yes, I did, because he said he was going to throw up." Tony just glared at her.

"Where have you been DiNozzo," asked Gibbs, walking into the bullpen and sitting down at his desk.

"Boss, I, ah, I had to change, cause you know…"

"No, I don't know, explain it to me." Gibbs looked up at him, that 'tell me something interesting' look on his face.

"Well, ah-"

"Tony went home after a suspect threw up on him," Ziva interrupted, not trying to hide the smile.

"Did you DiNozzo? Scared of some germs, are you?"

"Yes," Ziva cut in before Tony could answer. Tony glared at her again, but didn't say anything. He threw his bag in the corner and fell into his chair, opening a new document to type up his report. They all sat in silence, typing, or in Tony's case, pecking at the keyboard like a five-year-old. Gibbs was the first to leave. His phone rang and he didn't even answer it. He just looked at the caller-ID and left, heading up to the Director's office. McGee was next to go, being the fastest typer. He finished his report and gathered his things, saying good night to the other as he made his way past their desks to the elevators. Ziva finished soon after that, but stayed to finish some other paperwork. It was more of an excuse to leave with Tony than anything else and she knew it, not that she would ever admit it out loud.

"Time to go home," Tony said stretching back suddenly.

"I agree with you on that one," said Ziva, closing the document she was working on and shutting down her computer. She grabbed her bag and waited for Tony, then started walking to the elevator.

"Hey, you want to grab a bite to eat?" asked Tony as they waited for the elevator doors to open. Ziva looked at her watch. It was almost ten o'clock.

"Sure. I'm in the mood for Italian." She looked up at him, wondering if he understood what she really meant.

Tony smiled a very mischievous smile. _He got it,_ she thought, hoping she was right.

"Well I know this great place call Casa David, and I hear the chef is hot too." _He defiantly got it._

She pretended to gave him an annoyed look and agreed. They both walked to their own cars and Tony waited for Ziva to pull out before he followed her, even though he knew where she lived. He drove a bit faster then normal in order to keep up with her, but they both arrived at her apartment at about the same time.

"Finally learning to keep up with me are we?" she asked as they walked up to the front door of the apartment complex.

"I think America is making you soft," Tony joked. She pulled her key out of the lock and elbowed him in the ribs.

"Oops, sorry," she mocked and pushed the door open. They made their way inside and Tony waited by the stairs while Ziva checked her mail. She shoved the various bills into her bag without looking at them and walked over to Tony.

"Elevator still broken?" he asked as they made their way up the stairs.

"Was it ever working?" she groaned and swung herself around the railing on the landing. "I do not even think there is an elevator, just the doors, so they can say there is one in the advertisements." She rounded the second landing and made her way up to the second floor.

"Why you walking so fast, Ziva?" She stomped around the third landing, but didn't answer him.

"Ziva hold up," he called wondering if he had said something to make her angry, but she had already disappeared through the door to the second floor. He grabbed the door just before it closed and pulled it back open, reveling Ziva standing directly behind it.

"I am sorry, Tony. I'm just a little off edge." He opened his mouth to correct her but then thought better of it. She turned and walked over to her door.

"Hey, you want to try something?" he asked before she could open it.

"What?" She looked over her shoulder at him as he made his way over to the elevator doors. He pulled the out of order sign down and stared at the closed doors for a second before trying to pry them apart.

"Tony," Ziva said when it didn't work, but he continued to pull on the doors. A smile began o find it's way onto her face as Tony continued to struggle with the doors.

"I think you're right," he panted after a minute and gave up on his attempts to open the doors.

"Told you," Ziva crossed her arms while Tony examined the doors for another second, but then turned back to the apartment door to unlock it.

"Come on Tony," she called, ushering him inside. He followed her in and dropped his bag by the door, kicking off his shoes too.

"Make yourself comfortable," she said sarcastically, doing the same before heading into the kitchen.

"Oh, I will," he muttered to himself, slowly walking around the apartment, studying it like he did every time he came here. He could hear her banging pots and pans around preparing dinner.

"You want something to drink?" Ziva yelled from the kitchen after a little while later.

"What do you have?" ha asked, flopping down onto the couch, finished with his examination. She came into the living room holding two beers. "That'll do," he said, grabbing the one she offered him and taking a swig. She sat down on the arm of the couch and took a sip from her own. He opened his mouth to say something when a timer went off in the other room.

"Chicken is ready," she jumped up, placing her drink on the coffee table and ran back into the kitchen.

"Never mind then," Tony muttered, taking another swig. She walked back into the living room a few minutes later with two plates covered in food.

"Chicken and sun-dried tomato," Ziva handed a plate to Tony then sat down on the couch next to him.

"Finally eating at," he paused to look at his watch, "ten fifty-two," he said, picking up his fork and knife off the side of the plate and starting in on his food.

"Better than some nights," she pointed out as she cut her chicken. They ate in silence for a few minutes before Tony broke the silence.

"So, how are you?"

Ziva froze, fork half way between her plate and her mouth. Her loose hair blocked her full face from his view, making him wonder if she was just pondering his question or if something was genially wrong.

"What?" said Tony, suddenly worried. "I only asked how you're doing."

Ziva was quiet for a minute before answering, "My father is here, he arrived this morning. I haven't seen him since he knocked on my door this morning." She paused and put her plate down on her lap. "I told him to get lost."

Tony just sat there, shocked.

"If you start asking questions your gone," she said, stabbing more food off her plate. Tony said nothing more, but sat there watching Ziva repeatedly stab her chicken.

"He just shows up here saying that he wanted to see his daughter."

"And you don't believe him," Tony asked hesitantly.

"No. I don't know what I should do. I feel like I cannot trust him, and I do not know if I should. I do not know if I want to. I don't know what I want." She finally ate some of what was left of her dinner, and Tony didn't pry any farther. They didn't say anything else until they had finished with their food. Tony insisted on doing the dishes and took their plates back into the kitchen and washed them and all the pans before retuning to the living room. Ziva was still sitting on the couch, feet curled under her, holding her beer up to her lips, but not actually taking a sip of it.

"Need a refill?" he asked from the doorway.

"Oh, yeah thanks," she said, snapping out of whatever far away land she had been trapped in. He went back to the kitchen and grabbed two more bottles.

"How about a movie?" asked Tony, handing her the drink.

"Sure, I don't have any though."

"Well I cam prepared," he pulled a copy of the Indiana Jones series from his bag. "Have you ever seen this?"

"I think so, but never with you," she smiled.

"Well then," said Tony. He popped Raiders of the Lost Ark in the DVD player and turned on the television before returning to the couch. He sat down next to Ziva and his beer free hand came to rest on the back of the couch behind her head. He gently began playing with her hair, twirling it between his fingers. She either didn't notice, which he doubted, or didn't mind. They seemed to be moving closer together as the movie progressed, shifting their weight or stretching a limb to make it seem less obvious. Ziva moved her legs so they were no longer in between them but resting on the floor, and her knees were touching his legs ever so slightly. Tony leaned forward to put his empty beer down and when he leaned back his hand came to rest more on her shoulder than on the couch. She stretched her arms above her head, yawning, and when she leaded back again her body came to rest on Tony's shoulder. As the movie neared his favorite part he pretended to adjust his tie to make sure it was still there, even though he knew it was. He was nervous, not knowing if he had truly read her actions right. He turned his head slightly, checking to see that she was still awake and paying attention to the movie, which she was. He looked back at the screen just as the Nazi's opened to coviddent.

"'_Indie!' 'Don't look Mar, keep your eyes shut!'"_

"You heard him," Tony joked, "he said close your eyes." He spurred his plan into action and took his tie and covered Ziva's eyes with it. She laughed, lifting her arm up slightly, but made no further move to free herself. He took this as a good sign. He took a deep breath, hoping to make it out alive, and leaned forwards lightly brushing his lips against hers. She jumped and made a small squeaking noise, making him pulled away, a scared look painted very clearly on his face. Ziva knew she had given more then a few blatantly obvious signs, and Tony was the one who wanted to have dinner at her place, but she didn't think it would actually happen. He had never had the guts to do anything before, so why now. Her thoughts were interrupted when she turned to him and saw the look on his face. She let a small laugh escape her throat.

"I was wondering when you would get the courage to do that," she whispered. He smiled, happy that she didn't kill him, and leaned over to kiss her again. This time she was expecting it and kissed him back, harder then he expected her to. He dropped his hands to her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him against her. She stuck out her tongue and forcefully licked the seam of his lips, demanding entry. She bit gently on his lower lip when he did not respond right away. He opened his mouth, welcoming her in with a groan that he did not mean to let out. Tony pulled them backwards on the couch so that Ziva was now lying on top of him. He lightly stroked the bare skin in between her pants and her shirt where it had ridden up. She let her legs fall to either side of him and tangled her fingers in his hair. They lay there for a few minutes, tongues winding together, before Tony pulled back again. Ziva nuzzled her head in the crook of his neck, taking in his scent, and wrapped her arms more tightly around him.

"What now?" he asked. He had been expecting to get kicked out when he tried to kiss her, not cuddled. He felt her shrug but she didn't say anything. "How far do you want to go?"

"This is fine," she whispered, and then added, "for now." He smiled and moved his head back to look her in the eyes.

"For now?" he raised his eyebrows, trying to look shocked.

"Oh, so you don't want to have sex with me?"

"What! no. I mean yes. I mean…" he trailed off as she leaned her head down and lightly kissed his cheek. "I think that that is a yes from you, too." She didn't say anything; she just burrowed herself more deeply into his neck.

"Do you want to move to the bed?" she asked a few minutes later.

"I thought you said…" he started.

"Just to sleep. It is more comfortable than the couch, is it not?"

"It is," he said then sat up, but she didn't get off him. She stayed where she was, straddling his lap, and his hands came to rest on her upper thighs automatically. "You do have to get off me if you want to go to bed."

"Eager, are we, Tony?" she smirked.

"Yes, Zee-vah, I am very tired and I would like to go to bed." He grabbed her waist and picked her up as he stood. She gasped and wrapped her arms and legs around him as if her life depended on it. "Who's eager now?" he laughed.

"Shut up, Tony and take me to bed," she mumbled and buried her head in his neck once again as he slowly walked them to the bedroom. He put her down on the bed and then just stood there, not sure what to do.

"Make yourself comfortable," Ziva said. She stood back up and walked over to her closet, pulling out some baggy clothes that Tony figured were her pajamas. He stared at her back as she pulled her shirt over her head and then proceeded to unclip her bra. He must have made a noise because she turned her upper body around, clutching her shirt to her front.

"Stop staring, Tony, it is not like you have never seen a woman naked before." She smirked before turning back around and finished dressing in the over-sized shirt and boy-shorts. She walked back over him and lightly pushed his chin closed with the tips of her fingers. "Close your mouth, Tony." She stood up on her tiptoes and lightly pressed a quick kiss to his lips. She pulled back and began pulling at his jacket.

"Okay," he said dumbly, letting her undress him. She loosened his tie and pulled it over his head. She let the fabric run through her fingers before wrapping it around his eyes.

"Hey, what are you-" she cut him off with another kiss.

"I told you to get comfortable," she whispered against his lips. She took the tie off his eyes and threw it onto the bed before turning to look Tony in the eyes, her own filling with a lust that she hoped he didn't see.

"Okay," he repeated, but with more confidence this time. He guided her by the hips to the bed, sitting her down. He stepped back and began fumbling with the buttons on his dress shirt. She smiled and scooted forward a little to help him. She pushed it from his shoulders and then started on his belt buckle. She then let gravity take over and his pants pooled around his feet, leaving him in just his boxers. He stepped out of them and up to the bed in front of Ziva.

"That's better," she said, lightly trailing her fingers across the top of the elastic band. Ziva swung her legs onto the bed and under the covers, scooting over enough to make enough room for Tony. She held the blankets up for him and he slid under them, curling up next to her. He could feel her shift her body closer to him when he wrapped his hand around her waist.

"You are eager, aren't you?" he whispered into the back of her head. He moved her hair aside and kissed behind her ear as she nodded. "I thought you said this was good?"

"I did, but that was before, this is _now_." She rolled over to look at him.

"Well what do you want _now?_" he asked emphasizing the same word as her. He brushed his lips against hers again.

"I…want…you," she groaned between kisses.

"Who is it that you want?" he teased. She pushed him flat onto the bed and crawled on top of him, settling herself on his groin.

"I want you," she growled as she began rolling her hips.

"Ziva!" Tony gasped at her sudden movements. He grabbed at the sheets around him and his head fell back into the pillows. She leaned down and pressed her lips to the pulse point of his neck, sucking and nipping gently.

"I know you want me too," Ziva moaned. She could feel him growing hard below her. "Let me hear you say it."

"Yes!" Tony whimpered. "I want you so bad right now." His hands let go of the sheets and chose to grip her hips instead, though they quickly left their post there and made their way under her shirt. She could feel the burning trail his hands left on her skin as they trailed up her torso. His hands stopped just below the swell of her breast, his thumbs lightly brushing the underside of them.

"Touch me, Tony," she begged when his hands stopped moving. Her own hands made their way between their bodies and gripped him through his shorts. He moaned and bucked his hips into her. "Touch me," she demanded again, more pleading in her voice. He did, cupping her firm breasts in his hands. He began kneading them softly, pinching her hardened nipples between his thumb and forefinger.

"How much do you want me, Ziva?" Tony teased some more.

"Tony," was all she managed to say. He smiled and let go off her. She let out a small whimper that turned into a groan as he lifted her shirt over her head and took one her swollen buds in his mouth. His now free hand moved down her side and slid under his shorts and gripped her ass before moving to pull the shorts off too. He discarded them then rolled her now naked body below his.

"You're so wet, Ziva," he whispered, gently swiping at her clit with his fingers before taking her other breast in his mouth.

"Tony," she moaned again, running her fingers through his hair. He quickly inserted a finger, then another into her, making her groan again. She pulled gently on his head, directing his mouth back to hers. She kissed him as she rolled them back over, making him pull his fingers from her. She gave a small whimper at the loss of the feeling of his fingers inside her but quickly got over it.

"I have told you before, I like it better on top." She kissed his lips then moved down his body, leaving a wet trail with her tongue until she came to the barrier his boxers made. She sucked on the soft skin of his hip as she pulled the shorts down and off his legs, throwing them to the side with everything else.

"Ziva," he groaned as she kissed and licked her way back up his leg. She hovered over his now very alert erection, her warm breath making him even harder. She had barely touched her tongue to his tip and he already felt like he was about to come. So when she actually took him in her mouth he thought he just might explode.

"You like it when I do this to you, Tony? When I take you in my mouth, swirling my tongue around…" she trailed off as she closed her lips around him again.

"Ziva," he yelled and thrust into her mouth. He could feel her laugh, the vibrations spreading like a wildfire through his body. He moaned again and his head fell back, his eyes drifting shut. He could feel the warmth building inside him when suddenly she dropped him from her mouth. He lifted his head up again as she climbed back up his body.

"You do like it, very much," she whispered in his ear. She lay down on top of him and began rubbing her heat against him. He couldn't take her torture anymore.

"That's it!" Tony yelled, and then flipped them over so he was on top again, taking control.

"Tony, I told yoooo," her sentence slurred into a groan of pleasure as he thrust into her.

"You never answered my question, Zee-vah," he said as he began moving his hips, very slowly.

"I…want you…so much…Tony!" she yelped as he pulled out and then gave another hard thrust into her. She dug her nails into his back and began to suck and bit his ear to keep from screaming to loud.

"Come on, Ziva, I want to hear you scream. I want to hear you when I make you orgasm. I want to feel you shake and see you writhe." He reached down in between them and flicked her clit with his fingers again.

"Tony!" she screamed as she toppled over the edge, closely followed by him. He collapsed on top of her panting, to over come by pleasure to notice the burning in his back where her nails had cut him. He rolled off her, but quickly pulled her back onto him.

"What happened to just sleeping?" he asked after he had caught his breath. She began drawing aimless designs on his chest with her finger.

"That was never part of the plan," she whispered into his side.

"No, I guess it wasn't," he agreed happily.

The next morning when Tony woke up he rolled out of bed and began his morning routine. He walked in the direction of his bathroom and ran straight into the wall.

"Wha," he exclaimed, rubbing his throbbing temple.

"You forget that you did not sleep at your house last night?" He turned around and saw Ziva lying on the bed, naked save for the thin sheet that was draped across her body, watching him.

"I was just thinking that it was the best dream I had ever had." He smiled and walked back over to the bed. She sat up as he approached, not bothering to cover herself as the cloth fell from her body, pooling in her lap.

"Well what happened in this wonderful dream of yours?" she asked, her eyes scanning his naked body as he leaned over her.

"I recall quite of bit of moaning and screaming coming from your lips," he said and gave her a quick kiss.

"What else?" she leaned her head up as he kissed her again, more deeply this time. She raised her arm and wound it around his neck.

"I do believe there was some begging too."

"What did I want?" He pushed her back onto the bed and laid down on top of her. The blankets were the only thing between them as he ran his tongue around her ear.

"Me," he whispered and sucked on her earlobe.

"Do you know what I want now," she groaned, twisting her fingers in his hair not letting him escape.

"I don't know that's a tough question, I'll have to think about that one." He paused and looked down at her, staring into her eyes. She smiled up at him and pushed the blankets out from between them before rolling on top of him.

"As I told you multiple times last night, I prefer it on top."

"Hey, I'm not complaining," his smile grew wider as she trailed kisses down his body. He twisted his fingers in her hair as she proceeded to tease him as she had the night before.

"Ziva," he moaned after a few moments of teasing and pulled her back up to his mouth.

"Yes, Tony?"

"I figured out what you want now," he said between kissed that were planted all over her face.

"Oh, and what is it?"

"A shower," he stated.

"Good idea," she stood up and walked into the bathroom, swinging her bare hips as she did. He heard her turn on the shower, but he made no move to get out of bed. She stuck her head around the door and looked at him.

"I are you coming, or do I have to wash myself?" she asked and ducked back behind the door as Tony came barging into the bathroom. He grabbed her around the waist and lifted her over the edge of the tub, stepping in after her. The hot water fell on them as their tongues twisted together. He gripped her head and pulled her closer to him as he backed her against the wall.

"Tony," she moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling her legs around his waist.

"Yes, Ziva?" he mocked her as he reached in between them and began fingering her clit. She met his eyes and he could see a mixture of lust and want reflected in hers. He smiled and moved his hand away from her, making her groan. Her noises of want soon became those of delight as he thrust into her.

"Tony," she moaned as he quickened his pace. She pulled his lips back to hers and kissed him again, her tongue probing deep into his mouth. He moaned against her and sped up his pace even more. He reached down and stroked her bundle of nerves, making her moan and quickening her decent into oblivion.

"Tony!" she yelled as she fell over the edge, becoming limp in his arms. He gave a few more thrusts before following her over. He took all the strength he had left to keep from sinking to the floor of the tub.

"You can put me down now, Tony," she whispered and he lowered her to the floor of the tub, their bodies still pressed together.

"The water's cold," he stated a few moments later.

"Or your body is really hot."

"Might be a little of both." He lifted Ziva's chin with his fingers and lightly kissed her lips. Her eyes fluttered close as the freezing water continued to fall down their bodies.

"It's cold," she shivered.

"We should warm you up then." He switched off the water and grabbed two towels out of the cabinet next to the shower. He handed one to her and wrapped the other around himself. She dried her hair and the rest of her body then hung the towel up on a hook.

"You will not be needing this, Tony," Ziva said tugging at his towel before disappearing back into the bedroom. He ran in after her and pushed her down on the bed. She yelped as she twisted her body around so she landed on her back. She rolled across the bed as Tony jumped onto it next to her. He grabbed her and pulled her on top of him, kissing her fiercely.

"Tony," she moaned into his lips.

"What, do you suddenly not want to be on top?"

"Nooo," she groaned. "I want you in me."

"Already? It's only been like five minutes."

"Tony," she said in a warning voice.

"That can be arranged." He smiled and maneuvered himself before thrusting into her. She gasped and quickly began grinding her hips against his. They quickly found a pace they like and it wasn't long before both were screaming in pleasure yet again. Ziva crumpled on top of Tony, panting heavily. Her fingers danced lazily across his chest, twirling the little black hairs back and forth.

"I am warm now," she muttered after she had caught her breath. "And I still like it better on top." He smiled; her tired voice was soft and sweet. She soon drifted off to sleep on top of him, snoring quietly into his chest.

"I love you, Ziva," he muttered. Her snoring stopped for a moment and he wondered if she had heard him, but the snoring quickly resumed and no other sound left her lips. He sighed and closed his eyes, letting sleep take over him too. Ziva waited until she knew Tony was asleep before lifting her head from his chest. She had been on the verge of sleep when she heard him speak, his words pulling her back to reality. She was shocked, frankly, that he didn't want her to hear it. _Maybe he does not know what he is saying, _she thought. _Maybe he is talking in his sleep. But why would he say that in his sleep? Does he actually mean it, or is he just in that post-sex male state of mind. _As she studied his sleeping face she somehow know that he meant it.

"Tony," she whispered, shaking his arm gently.

"Mmmmm," he muttered, his head falling to the side.

"Tony," she said a little louder.

"What?" he mumbled, pulling out of his sleeping state.

"I love you too, Tony." He took him a second to realize that he wasn't dreaming and Ziva had just told him he loved him.

"You heard me?" he asked, now fully aware of what was happening. "Oh, but of course, you are my ninja." She smiled and burrowed her head into the crook of his neck.

"I love you," she said again.

"I love you too." He pushed her hair aside and kissed her cheek before leaning back against the pillow and actually fell asleep this time, much happier then the first time.


End file.
